


i dare you

by tozierbraks



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierbraks/pseuds/tozierbraks
Summary: prompt: kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s





	i dare you

The music is blaring as Bill tips back his second whiskey, relishing the burn in his throat. He watches the colorful lights spin, casting brilliant blue and purple shapes on the sea of people dancing in front of him. He places his empty glass down just in time to feel a tug on his other hand pulling him into the crowd. 

This isn’t usually where Bill finds himself on a Saturday. The Losers almost always move as a pack on the weekends, which usually just means picking an apartment and throwing on a movie. Trying to get Stan and Eddie into a club just isn’t worth the energy it takes to convince them. Bev and Mike are maybes but once the temperatures start to dip they’re more likely to be snuggled on the couch with Ben and Stan. They’ve got their people, why brave the cold for some strangers?

But Bill and Richie connect over it. They both love the energy, the feeling of totally losing yourself to some loud music, of being surrounded by people you’ll never have to see again. Richie had been especially adamant about it today and Bill wasn’t surprised. He had seen the tension growing in Richie shoulders, a telltale sign that he was stressed.

Now that they’re here Bill realizes how much he needs this too, he grips Richie’s hand in return and lets himself be dragged. The temperature rises around them the deeper that Richie pulls him into the mob. When he’s finally satisfied with their positioning he releases Bill’s hand and they start to move. Bill is a reserved “dancer” but Richie is always enthusiastic, especially if he has a partner. This would normally be when Richie starts to look around for a target. Instead, he moves just slightly into Bill’s space, a smirk on his face. Bill groans. This is one of Richie’s favorite games.

 

He takes a bolder step towards Bill and follows his tempo, moving his hips in slow, steady circles. Bill’s eyes fall to the foot of space between them, then move back up to Richie’s own eyes. He finds a familiar devilish glint and tries to send back a challenging glare, daring Richie to try it tonight. Richie clearly isn’t intimidated as he turns himself around, letting his hands brush Bill’s chest as he raises them above his head. Bill’s eyes trail down from Richie’s back from his dark hair to his broad shoulders, his slim hips. He feels energy run down his arm, itching to reach through the electrified space between them and pull Richie closer. By now he’s used to the tug of war. He knows Richie will keep up the distance all night, giving Bill teasing touches and sly looks. This has happened nearly every time they were alone here. It’s just another one of their competitions, who will give in first. But neither of them has. Not yet. 

Some other guy has spotted Richie and is crowding his space. Richie allows himself to be pushed slightly back. As he lets the other man push their hips together he turns his head to look at Bill and grins. They’re only a few inches apart, it would only take the smallest motion of Bill’s hips to connect them. He feels the heat radiating from Richie’s back and almost melts into it. Turning back to face his partner Richie pushes back, his ass brushing against Bill for only a second. 

Bill can almost feel his resolve snap, nearly a decade of wanting bubbling hard to the surface. He had waited out Richie’s relationship with Stan, tried to ignore it through his own with Beverly but he’s done waiting.

His hands shoot out to grab Richie’s hips and pull him back hard against his chest. Richie lets out a small yelp of surprise that is met with a deep growl in his ear. Richie’s partner looks a little stunned but Bill just glares and says,   
“Sorry, he’s taken.” 

Richie shudders a little and nods, letting his head fall back against Bill’s shoulder. He whispers into Bill’s ear,

“Am I? Taken?”  
“Shut up, Tozier.” 

Bill’s voice is still low and he tightens his grip on Richie’s hips, encouraging the even grinding Richie has started against him. He leans in to nip at Richie’s ear and the small groan he receives makes his lips curl into a smirk. Just because he gave in doesn’t mean he has to give up the upper hand. He lets his hand run down Richie’s thigh and breathes into his ear, “Is this what you wanted, Richie? Teasing me for months just so I would put my hands on you?” Another shiver runs up Richie’s spine but he retorts,

“Months? I’ve been waiting years for your hands on me, Big Bill.”

Bill’s breath hitches as Richie spins around, pressing their foreheads together. He finds Richie’s impossibly dark eyes and tries to hold the heated gaze. But when Richie presses their hips flush together he breaks, eyes rolling back and closed. For a minute he lets himself be guided to the swell of the music, Richie’s hands burning on his waist. The song changing snaps him back to his senses and he runs a hand down Richie’s back. His other hand traces a finger down Richie’s jaw, lifting his face slightly and holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger. For a long moment Richie stares up at him with glazed eyes, his mouth falling open. Mesmerized, Bill runs his thumb over Richie’s bottom lip. The spell breaks when Richie takes just the tip into his mouth, running his tongue across it.

“Outside, now.” The words come from low in Bill’s throat and now it’s his turn to drag a laughing Richie through the crowd. He ignores the chill as he pulls Richie into a nearby alley and pins him against the brick wall, watching his breath puff out in the cold.

“Fuck it,” he rumbles as Richie tugs hard at his shirt. When their lips crash together he feels Richie fall into his chest, his hands grasping hard at Bill’s shoulders. He wraps his own arms around Richie’s waist and lightly bites his lower lip. When Richie runs his tongue across Bill’s lips he gasps a little and moves his body against Richie’s, pressing him harder into the wall behind them. They move in tandem, Richie leaning into Bill’s chest, Bill sliding his thigh between Richie’s, an easy balance between them. When Bill pulls back to catch his breath Richie’s head falls back against the wall, a lazy smile spread across his face.

“Fuck, Denbrough…” When their eyes meet Bill hears the unasked questions: Why the fuck did this take us so long? What the hell does it mean? Does it mean anything? 

But when Richie’s fingers are curling in his hair and his own hands wander down to Richie’s ass to pull them tight against each other he thinks maybe it doesn’t matter, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> @tozierbraks on tumblr


End file.
